totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Ultimate Wiki Showdown
I'll let you ban me from chat forever for no reason if you can actually finish this. (Not trying to be rude, I am really looking forward to this XD) Leave it to Wikia to get your username backwards. Avery...I mean Fire. 04:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Lulz. I'll try xD -'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 04:16, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Woah... I'm #12 on the list, and my "number" in my Biology class, (we all have numbers and then a letter for our period), is P-12. Creeeepy. Leave it to Wikia to get your username backwards. Avery...I mean Fire. 04:58, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Let the games begin! BadAsp No matter what, a fake is a fake, and no matter how much you try to dress it up, the real thing always wins! 14:15, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Holy crap this is gonna be epic! Space was here and he left something real special for ya! 02:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) If I can finish it, yes... xD --'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 22:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) This is going to be epic! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 22:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) *has just realized he's only here to be Bantha Fodder for the more experienced users in round one* Space was here and he left something real special for ya! 02:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Who's the beloved ruler of the TDIFF? Still waiting for 2014... (Talk | Blogs | ) 04:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) It'll probably be Redflare, since he created the wiki. --'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 17:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Me against Radi? wut. Also, who's Dark and why is he on there if he hasn't been active since 2010? :P Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 16:09, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I decided to change it to you against Radi because... #YOLO. xD And Dark was one of my first friends on the wiki. I might change him into someone else, but for now he's there. xP --'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 16:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) B-but Chimmy D: and you best be leaving Dark on there >_> ZacAttack Rawr 16:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Zac, your match was one of the few I deviated myself. ;3 xD And yeah, Dark's probs gonna stay cuz I don't know many other people to replace him (that I could write for well, anyway). --'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 16:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Le sigh. This will be overly depressing Mr. But, there's always James(Tdafan123), Codaa, Herman etc etc. You just have a silly memory is all. ZacAttack Rawr 16:41, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Tdafan I am considering, Codaa I didn't know too well, and... Herman? xD --'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 16:42, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ... Oh my, oh my. You really have a silly memory. CodaaxSarahxSpenny J/s. And Herman was.... TDIseriesfan ZacAttack Rawr 16:44, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah... xD TDISF, I remember him, he was cool. I just didn't know his name was Hernman. xD He won my camp :P --'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 16:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm up against Nalyd O_O *has realized at this point he has a .000000000000000000001% chance of making it to the next round* Space was here and he left something real special for ya! 16:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) You and Fire are up against the two greats... We'll see how you fare. Nothing is decided yet. XD --'I Cannot Believe My Eyes...' 16:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) *Still whining* Butttt Chimmmmmmy D: ZacAttack Rawr 16:55, January 13, 2013 (UTC) You know what Reddy you're right I can do this I can defeat the giant known as Nalyd *rips open his shirt to reveal the Superman logo* I'm SuperSpace and I may be new but I have determination on my side I shall conquer the Nalyd and become ruler of the Wiki *odds have improved to .0000000000000001%* and I like those odds y'all better be prepared cause Space is gonna knock y'all back a peg when he wins this, N00BS FOR LIFE! Space was here and he left something real special for ya! 17:12, January 13, 2013 (UTC)